Isolated Soc
by marvinanaconda96
Summary: Carly Sheldon is more Greaser than Soc. She loses her social status but couldn't care less. She has a thing for Ponyboy. But she knows the gang would never accept her. Or will they? Some of the gang see her defending greasers repeatedly. Pony takes notice of her and thinks there's more to her than Bob's little sister. Then there's Cherry who doesn't blame Johnny for a single thing.
1. Chapter 1

Bob left behind a sister when he died, but she turned into a Greaser and lost her Social status. People like Johnny, Pony, his gang hated her as well. That's alright, she hated being around a group of people that hated each other. What if Pony starts to take notice of her when she defends the Northside from her worst enemy, Super Miss Soc Amanda? What about Cherry not getting why people still hated Johnny when she sort of forgave him? Will the two girls hook up with the two guys?

Carly Sheldon walked into the school and came face to face with Amanda. If Carly had an enemy it would be Amanda. The two had gotten into many brawls. Carly won them being the hood chick. That didn't stop Amanda from continuing to fight with her. She hated to lose but at the very least, Carly could respect that she never gave up. Didn't mean she liked her any better. Amanda was nothing more than a socy bitch who worshiped her brother.

"Hey Cherry." She said walking up to her.

She had gotten close to her when she was dating Bob. Cherry always made sure to look out for Carly which she appreciated. They could see Johnny, Pony, Steve, and Two-bit coming their way. Then Amanda came into their view. Carly couldn't help but grimace. She was sure Cherry was doing the same thing beside her.

"Hello, ladies," Amanda said a smirk on her face.

"Hello, Amanda. What do we owe this appearance?" Carly asked.

Cherry had long since grown tired of responding to Amanda. In her view what was the point? Carly, on the other hand, couldn't resist responding back to her whenever she said something.

"Just thought I'd see how you were both doing. You know since Bob died. Of course, I haven't seen either of you react."

"Trust me, Amanda, we both reacted and grieved. But we have to move on."

"He never loved either of you, ya know. You were the annoying little sister he was ashamed of because you were a no good Greaser. And you Cherry. Whenever he was with you, he was always looking at me. In fact, I think he was planning to break up with you."

"Bob only had eyes for Cherry nimrod," Carly said loud enough for everyone to hear.

Including Johnny, Steve, Pony, and Two-bit. Everyone was watching the scene unfold. Carly might have attacked Amanda for saying such things. But as much as they in fights she figured it would be a waste of time. Amanda glared with a look that screamed hate. She turned and walked away, apparently done for now. That didn't mean she wouldn't start again later. In fact, Carly expected her to do something again later. It was just in her nature. By this point, the gang was walking their way.

Two-bit stopped to congratulate her. She had shut up the biggest, most annoying, female Soc slut there ever was.

"Hey, you dig okay kid." He said giving her a high five while Steve messed with her hair.

"You know, for Bob's sister you're really cool!"

"I just don't get why people hate each other, it's not fair!"

I mean the Socs have it made. The rich kids… Southside socs…And the greasers have nothing but each other!"

"The way the world works kid," Two-bit said good-naturedly.

Ponyboy eyed this beautiful girl. She was Bob's sister and yet she was more Greaser. She seemed to see things from both sides. While tilting a little more towards the Greaser side. He'd never expected that from a Soc before. It was the first time he wasn't staring immediately at Cherry. Speaking of Cherry she had smiled but otherwise been quiet. She hadn't spoken to them since the rumble. He was aware of Johnny fidgeting beside him. He went out of his way to avoid Cherry as well. For good reason as he had stabbed her boyfriend. She hadn't looked his way once.

Johnny was neither upset nor surprised. He could understand why she felt this way. He just wished he could apologize to her for it. He just doubted she'd ever hear him out. He didn't bother looking at her either. In fact, he really hoped the gang would hurry up so they could leave. He would talk to Carly at a later date. Not here with Cherry though. Pony noticed he seemed to be trying to focus on Carly and avoid looking at Cherry.

"Well, that don't mean I like it any better." She stated matter of fact.

"Same here kid," Steve said smirking.

Carly wanted to ask who they all were. Even though she already knew them. Cherry had told her their names. They knew she knew who they were. Besides who didn't know who Ponyboy Curtis and Johnny Cade were? They were pretty famous or infamous in school depending on who you asked. Most people knew who Two-bit was as well. Then there was Steve who worked at the DX and was best friends with Sodapop Curtis. And they have been involved in the rumble between Socs and greasers.

Carly thought they were all good looking. None more so than Ponyboy Curtis. She'd felt guilty the first time she thought he was dreamy. Which had been in the courtroom. Her parents had been reluctant to let her go with them. Her being fourteen, and that being her brother. She'd insisted on going at least once. She'd known the story of what happened. Or so she thought. So she'd gone with her parents seeking justice for her brother's murder. Then she'd heard everything. Seen Bob's own girlfriend Cherry testify they were drunk the night it happened. She knew Cherry wouldn't lie.

Be it Greaser or Soc at risk she would tell the truth. That was who she was. Carly had also known Bob had a drinking problem. So she'd known it was true. That day she'd seen Ponyboy and thought he was so dreamy. Johnny wasn't there since he was still recovering in the hospital after saving those children. Carly knew then they couldn't be all that bad. She'd gone home that night happy with the verdict of not guilty. Her parents had not. But they were slowly accepting what happened.

Carly had wanted to talk to Pony and Johnny from the beginning. Tell them she wasn't angry with then and Cherry wasn't either. It wasn't so simple as that. She was still Bob's kid sister. Guilty by association and blood. She'd come face to face with Pony and Johnny in the hall once, no one around but them. She'd started to say something then. They'd laid eyes on her and avoided her like the plague. It was really safer for them that way. Some of Bob's friends still looked out for her out of loyalty to Bob. Even though they weren't happy with her Greaser ways in the slightest.

"Will see ya, little lady," Two-bit said winking.

Steve nodded at her and they walked off. Neither Johnny nor Pony looking her way. She turned to Cherry who was frowning."

"What's wrong?"

"I brought it on myself for not speaking to them. I know it's safer anyway. They didn't speak to me. I don't expect them to all the time. I just would really like to tell Johnny I don't blame him."

"I would too. Him and Pony both. Neither of them will even speak to me either."

Johnny felt sick to his stomach. He had come face to face with both the sister and girlfriend of the guy he killed. Most people apart from his friends looked at him like a killer. No doubt they did too. How could he expect them to think anything different of him? He didn't know how they'd stood near him without being scared. Lots of girls were probably scared. He just hated the thought of them looking at him like that. Like a killer, a monster. Didn't they understand why he did it? Maybe but that likely made no difference to Cherry Valance and Carly Sheldon.

Ponyboy remembered seeing her in court that one day. He'd thought she was a greaser and wondered what she was doing there. He and Johnny didn't know her. Then he'd seen her sitting with the people he figured out were Bob's parents. So she was his kid sister. Pony remembered wondering if he had a kid brother who idolized him. Apparently not but it seemed like he had a kid sister who just might. Though her clothing seemed to tell a different story. Still, he knew she was grieving her brother. He didn't know what he would do if something happened to Darry or Soda.

So he sympathized immediately. He also realized he'd probably have a hard time forgiving anyone who killed one of his brothers. So he couldn't expect Carly to forgive him or Johnny. He'd probably start another rumble if he ever attempted to talk to her. So he hadn't. He had no idea what she would be like. After today he thought there might be more to her than that.

Carly arrived home to an empty house. Her parents never seemed to be home anymore. She knew why. Not having Bob in the house was too painful for them. He was always the favorite child anyway. The one who could do now wrong. The one who did what they wanted him too. Apart from that, he could do whatever he wanted. They were always harder on her. She didn't do what they wanted. Didn't dress how they wanted her too. Didn't talk how they wanted or act like they wanted.

Now she was the only kid they had. Their big disappointment. Sometimes she found herself wondering if they wished it were her instead of their golden child. The one they favored more. Probably loved more. That didn't mean they didn't love her or care about her. They definitely did. It was just she was always second to Bob. She wished he were here. He didn't like a lot of the things she did. But he loved her and wanted to protect her. Now he was gone and everything had changed. If only he hadn't gone drinking that night. He would still be here. Johnny and Pony could still have a normal life. He wouldn't be known as a murderer.

"I don't always like what you do Carly. But you're my sister and I love you."

He'd said that to her the day before he died. She hadn't always liked what he did either. But she loved him too. She remembered the night she found out he was gone. She'd come home early from school after throwing up earlier in the day. After spending most of the afternoon sleeping off her sickness shed felt well enough to brush her teeth and change clothes. She was satisfied enough with that progress. It wasn't a big thing when Bob wasn't home by eleven. Which was her normal curfew.

He often stayed out late and their parents never said anything. She was reading Gone with the Wind, a book her mom had gotten her when she picked her up from school earlier in the day. She was sitting on the sofa while her mom sewed an old outfit and watched television. Her dad was in his study doing work. The doorbell rang and her mom not wanting to miss her TV show, asked Carly to get it.

She was a little angry since she was really into the book. She answered the door and was shocked to see police officers at her door. She felt a little uneasy but didn't think it would be what it ended up being.

"Young lady are your parents' home?"

"Yeah hold on." She said going to get her mother.

Carly had gone back to her spot on the sofa but continued to listen to what was being said. She heard her mother give a piercing scream. Her father came running out of his study. She went running too. Then she found out what would change her life forever. Her big brother, her protector was gone forever. She'd find out the details later. But in that moment she'd let herself cry and wasn't ashamed to do so. From that day she had guilt over some of the things, she'd said to him over the years. Normal things you say to your brothers when you're angry. She regretted all the times she hadn't spent with him. All the times she'd been angry at him for being protective.

She'd find out later Cherry was haunted by the fact she told him she'd never go out with him again. Neither girl was guilty but that didn't mean they couldn't feel guilty. Tears streamed down Carly's face. She missed her brother something awful. His smile, his teasing's, his protective nature, his love for her. He hadn't always understood her. But he'd tried more than their parents ever had.

"Bob, why'd you have to do it?" She asked him though he couldn't hear her.

"Why couldn't you have just come home and slept off the alcohol. Apologized to Cherry and been done with it? I know she would forgive you. I know everything would have been okay." The tears came faster and harder. She buried her face in her hands, content to cry while she was alone.

"Pony what are ya doing?" Soda asked/

After arriving home from work Soda had immediately taken a shower. He'd come out to see Ponyboy moping around which wasn't like him at all.

"Nothing."

"Somethings bothering you kid. I can tell. Do I need to get Darry?"

"Naw it's not a big deal. Just…"

"Just what?"

"You remember that girl Carly?"

"Who?"

"Bob Sheldon's sister."

"The Soc Johnny killed? His sister?"

Pony nodded.

"Yeah what about er?"

I saw her and Cherry Valance today. She was telling this real nasty Soc girl off. And basically defending greasers."

"Wow, she sounds like something else."

"She is. She ain't like her brother or any other socs that's for sure."

"Pony ya thinking bout this girl?"

"I am. She's such a looker Soda. I just don't think she'd want anything to do with me."

"Pony you can't say that for sure. Maybe she would."

"I doubt it. She did talk to Two-bit and Steve."

"Well if she talked to them then surely she might talk to you."

"She didn't. And they weren't there when her brother was killed. I was."

"Look Pony she might feel that way she might not. If she's as smart and you just described then surely she knows you didn't stab Bob. She was there for the verdict. She heard what they said. If she's real smart she will realize it ain't your fault. And I can tease you about having a little girlfriend.

"Come on Soda." He said as he ruffled hair.

He highly doubted anything would come of this. He really hoped he'd get the chance to talk to her. He did want to apologize to her. If she would hear him out. Explain to her himself what happened. She could believe him or not. At least he told her. He remembered being told of his parent's deaths. Surely Carly might want the same thing. He'd have to be brave once again and just tell her. Yeah, he wished himself luck.


	2. Chapter 2

"I know I might be wrong. But I think we should talk to Johnny at some point."

Cherry had never told anyone else about how she felt. She almost felt bad for involving Bob's kid sister in this. She was still extremely smart for a fourteen old. Cherry's parents probably would have been giving her looks if she'd started hanging out with a younger girl before. Since Carly was Bob's sister they figured she was just looking out for her. Which she was.

"We gotta tell him then."

"I don't know if he will listen."

"We need to find em and try. I think he'd listen to us. Give us a chance."

"Maybe."

"Let's talk to em tomorrow."

"I don't know."

"If we don't then will never know."

Cherry put her head in her hands knowing Carly was right. It was sad she was getting advice from a fourteen-year-old. Lately, she didn't seem to know anything. Maybe she could start out slow and go from there.

"Okay look I will try to talk to him normally and go from there. I don't want to start out this way. We need time to get to that point where we talk about it."

"Okay fine," Carly said after deliberating.

So the next day they decided to approach Johnny and Pony in between classes. The two of them were hanging out in the courtyard by themselves for once.

"Pony," Johnny said suddenly.

"What is it Johnny-cake?" Pony asked.

"Cherry and Carly are coming over here."

Pony looked in shock and sure enough, the two girls were approaching them.

"Hey, guys," Carly said sweetly with Cherry smiling and nodding.

"Hey." Pony greeted and Johnny simply nodded.

"We were going to the movies tonight and wanted to know if you'd join?"

Johnny's eyes widened. No, he didn't need to do that. He couldn't go to the movies with them. Pony was also shocked and was worried about Johnny.

"Ya sure, you want us to?" He asked.

"Of course," Cherry said smiling.

"I can't," Johnny said suddenly.

"Johnny we'd really like you to come," Carly said smiling.

Looking at her kind face he wanted to say yet. But he couldn't make himself do it. He couldn't look at her without seeing her brother. Couldn't look at Cherry without seeing him. This wasn't a good idea.

"Sorry I have to go umm thanks for the invite maybe some other time."

He turned and walked past them without a word to Pony. They all frowned watching him leave.

"I'm sorry it's hard for him. Sorry I know it must be for both of you too."

"It's alright Pony," Cherry assured him smiling.

"Yeah, we don't blame you. Either of you. We'd like to put this behind us," Carly said looking at him.

"Yeah, we'd like that too. Johnnycake just needs some time."

"Of course we understand. Do you still want to go with us?"

"Sure I mean if you want me too."

"Yes, we would love for, you too."

"Ok well, I will talk to Johnny and see if he might change his mind."

"Okay great. We can decide what to see when we get there. Say six o clock?"

"Sure, that would be great."

Pony nodded to them and turned to make sure no one noticed them making plans. No one was looking so he relaxed. He finally found Johnny outside smoking.

"Hey Johnnycake."

"Pony ya going with them? Did ya say ya would?"

"I told them yeah. Johnny, they ain't mad at us. They told me they didn't blame us for anything. They want to move on."

"Us too, we should move on. But Pony we can't be hanging out with them. I can't be hanging out with them. Especially not with Cherry. It might happen again. I can't let it."

"Johnny ya don't gotta go. But I gotta do this. I can't feel guilty. I shouldn't and neither should you"

Johnny took a drag off his cigarette.

"Johnny like I said I ain't gonna make ya go. We gotta forgive ourselves for this. Live our lives. Nothing gold can stay remember? That ain't gonna stop me from trying to make it stay. Talking to them might be the only way we get over this."

Pony started to walk away.

"Pony I don't want it to happen again. This time I want to be with ya."

"Guess you better go then Johnnycake," Pony said smirking at him.

Johnny didn't want to go but he also didn't want Pony to go alone. Why did he insist on going with them? Why did they insist on asking? Socs might be dangerous to greasers but they would take care of their Soc girls. In their minds, Pony and Johnny would be bothering them. Praying on Bob's sister and girlfriend. They hadn't gotten over his death. Johnny hadn't gotten over the part he played in his death. How could Cherry and Carly want to hang out with him? He'd killed Bob, the person they loved. They had to love him. Why did they insist on putting themselves and Pony in danger?

He didn't care about himself. Heck, he needed to get out of here. Pony was heading to class but Johnny could take no more today. He headed out of the building with plans to go somewhere. Steve had taken the school day off to work with Soda at the DX. He could go there. But there was really only one person he wanted to talk to. He headed to Bucks and sure enough, Dally was there.

"Hey Johnnycake what's up man?"

Dally asked puffing on his cancer stick. He could tell something was wrong by looking at his face.

"It's Cherry Valance and Carly Sheldon."

"The Socs? That Socs girlfriend? And his kid sister?"

"Yeah well, they ain't really bothering me. It ain't that at all actually."

"Cherry is a good looking broad. So it Carly but the kid is a little young for me. "

"They invited me and Pony to the movies with em."

"Why would they do that?" Dally asked curiously. He was very interested now.

"Pony said they wanted us to know they didn't blame us and they wanted to move on."

That's unexpected. Ya, sure they're not trying to set you up or something?" He asked suspiciously.

"Cherry's not like that I don't think. I don't know Carly that well."

"You don't know Cherry that well either." He lit another cigarette and looked at Johnny.

"Don't tell me you're considering it."

"I haven't considered anything yet. Just thinking."

"There's nothing to think about. Yer either thinking bout it or your not. Normally something I think against makes me want to do it. In your case, you probably shouldn't. Ya have to think then ya probably shouldn't do it."

"Pony told them he'd go."

"Of course he did. Darry and Soda know about that? He shouldn't go either."

"We do need to move on from it."

"Yeah, and you can do that on your own without sticking your neck out for some soc girls ya barely know."

"Man there's nothing wrong with going to the movies. We do it all the time. Can't help if they show up there."

"Look, Johnny, I know how you are, believe me. The redhead was his girlfriend. The other girl is his kid sister. Ya don't think they don't hate ya both? It's not fair cause it was his fault. They won't see it that way. Blood is thicker than water. Cherry was his girl. Even if this Carly is different remember she's still a kid. Like Pony is a kid. Like yer a kid. They can talk a kid like that into things. "

"Dal I think they do want to move on. I don't think they'd set us up."

"Okay let's say you're right. Ya said Cherry hated fights right? Carly might be innocent. That don't stop other people from seeing ya. They ain't gonna take to kindly to you hanging around Bob's kid sister and girlfriend."

"I didn't want to at first. I think we gotta do this."

"Well, then I'm gonna tag along. There's any trouble I'll be there."

Johnny didn't argue because the thought of Dally being there was comforting. Well, until he pictured them with the girls. He didn't know how Cherry and Carly would feel about that. He pictured Bob that night again. He didn't want Pony getting himself hurt and possibly killed. Or taken away from Darry and Soda again. Plus they could also endanger the girls. Granted they probably wouldn't hurt Cherry or Carly. Likely they would think they were protecting them or something. Regardless he and Pony would probably be in more danger than them.

"What are ya thinking kid?"

"Dal we gotta do it. If its just once. If ya got to go just try to be polite and not bother em so much. Cherry cared about Bob a lot. Loved him even. And Carly's just a kid."

"Johnny I ain't about to be hitting on some fourteen-year-old kid. Even I'm not that bad. I ain't gonna mess with them cause we don't need anything started with the Socs this soon. I wouldn't mind having it out with them again. But you and Pony ain't ready for that. I saw him at the last one ya know. You was in the hospital, both of ya could have died. Though the hood in me wants to run into some Socs tonight."

"Thanks, Dal," Johnny said patting him on the back.

Afterward, Johnny explained everything to Pony.

"Well, I can't say I ain't a little worried about Dal being there too. But I sure do feel better bout him being there if we run into some Socs. I don't want him bothering the girls since he says he want then that's good."

"Ya said we were meeting at six right? At the movies?"

"Yeah, that's right. Figured it would be safer for us."

"Okay, good deal."

"Think they will be okay with Dal being there?"

"Don't know. Cherry can hold her own we know. Can't say for sure but from what we saw the other day she might be able to do pretty well herself."

"I hope so."

"I really hope he shows tonight," Cherry said as she combed her hair.

"Maybe he will."

"You nervous?"

"Not really. I mean it's only the movies."

"That's the spirit," She said grinning. "Now let's go to the movies."

The two girls got in Cherry's stingray and headed to the movies.

"I can't wait till I can drive a car," Carly said resting her head on her arms.

"Your parents going to get you one? Mine didn't get me one till I turned sixteen."

"They're going to give me Bobs. Not that I consider that a good idea."

Cherry frowned pictured the car she'd ridden in so many times. It was possible she could get attacked by some dangerous hoods. But she couldn't worry about that now. At present Carly was a fourteen-year-old kid who wasn't going to be driving a car, at least legally. They made it to the movies and Carly smiled.

"Cherry he came."

Cherry looked in surprise as Johnny Cade was there with Johnny. She was incredibly happy they both came. Then she frowned seeing Dally there as well. Even from her car, she could see the smirk on his face. Why was he here? One of the last times she'd seen him she'd been afraid he was going to hit her or worse. Then he'd been back to torturing her with his comments. She wasn't really bothered about seeing him. She felt protective towards Carly. No matter how much of a greaser she was.

She wanted to look out for Carly for Bob. It was the only thing she could really do for him now. She didn't know if she wanted Dally around Carly or not. She decided they'd be fine when she pictured Johnny standing up to him. Yeah, Johnny like Pony was too sweet looking to scare anyone. But she knew he wouldn't let anything happen to either of them. Even if it was against Dallas Winston who he respected.

Cherry and Carly got out of the car and approached the guys.

"Hello Dallas I didn't expect to see you here," Cherry said determined to not let him get to her.

"Thought I'd join the fun. Not a problem is it?" He asked smirking.

"Of course not. Besides you won't be bothering me tonight."

She stated it confidently which made him curious.

"Oh, really why's that?"

"Johnny will stand up for me like he did before."

Other than Marcia, Carly was the only person she'd told about that. Cherry had a motive in bringing it back up. She wanted Johnny to know she wasn't afraid to address him. That she was thankful and appreciated it. That he was brave and could stand up for himself. Dally was as shocked as everyone. Carly thought she saw Johnny smile briefly out of the corner of her eye.

"So you must be Dallas Winston then?" Carly asked.

"The one and only, ya ever heard of me before?"

"A few times."

"Most people have."

After taking their seats Cherry was seated in between Dally and Carly. The girls had the idea Johnny wasn't comfortable sitting next to them. Pony was sitting between Carly and Johnny. Dally decided to mockingly flirt with Cherry. For once she wasn't annoyed by it. It took her mind off everything. Pony and Carly discussed the movie while Johnny listened. After a while, they went to get popcorn.

"Pony I know it might be hard to talk about. How long have your parents been gone?"

"Not too awful long. Seems like its been a long time. Been about a year now."

"I'm sorry. I've never experienced loss up until my brother."

She didn't dare speak his name.

"I'm sorry about that. Loss is hard," Pony said.

"Yeah it is, So tell me about your original name? I believe your brother is Sodapop?"

"Yeah, my dad was very original."

"Your mom was okay with that?"

"Yeah she was, was happy if he was happy."

"My parents would never be like that. My dad's word is gospel in my house."

"My parents always worked together mostly."

Pony wondered how bad the loss of Bob affected her parents and her home life. He remembered what Randy had told him about them.

"Pony we don't have to talk about anything if you don't want to. But ya don't have to be afraid to say stuff to me. I might agree with ya about it."

Cherry was really hoping Johnny would at least say something to her.

"Johnny do you like the movie?"

He looked at her with wide eyes as if not sure what to say.

"Yeah, it's fine."

"Thank you for coming tonight.

"Welcome."

"I'm really glad you did."

Johnny nodded.

"I don't think he's interested in you," Dally chuckled.

Cherry rolled her eyes in response. Pony and Carly arrived back chuckling about something. At least they were getting along. Cherry was still grateful to him for coming. She knew it had to have been hard on him. She'd never killed someone. It would take time for him to open up. Cherry found herself willing to wait. She was a very patient person. Dallas sighed putting out his cigarette and throwing it to the people in the next seat. They started to say something then realized it was him. They stayed quiet and turned around in their seats.

Dally couldn't understand these people. Cherry was obviously trying to get Johnny to talk to her. Trying to and failing miserably in his opinion. It was kind of entertaining to watch. Ponyboy and Carly were hitting it off. They two hadn't stopped talking the entire time. Yeah, this was going to be a fun night.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Carly, how did ya say you lost your social status? Some of the Socs still seem to like ya?"

"Well, your right about that some do. I'm Bob's sister, so for some people that feeling of me being Soc doesn't change. To others, I'm a little more Greaser, as a sellout."

"For what it's worth I don't think it's true."

"Thank ya."

"How are your parents doing?"

Pony asked it carefully as though it might have been taboo.

"There alright. They miss him for sure just like I do. Some days they act like they want to deny he's there. Like he's just gonna walk through the door. At the end of the day, we all know that's not true. Sometimes they blame themselves, sometimes there in denial about what he did. Just a day by day process."

Johnny got up having heard enough. He couldn't get over his guilt. The pain he'd caused a family. A presumably happy family by the way he talked. Dally stood up.

"I'LL go talk to the kid I guess."

"Let me," Cherry said standing up.

"That don't sound like too hot of an idea," Dally said glaring.

"I'm going," Cherry shot back.

She walked past him and he started to go after her.

"No Dal, let her go. She might be able to help him."

Dally surprisingly listened to Pony. Rolling his eyes he sat back down. This movie was so boring.

"You kids are killing me. Most kids your age would have already been doing something else."

Pony felt his cheeks go bright red at what Dally was implying. Carly simply chuckled. Pony hoped it wasn't the thought of them being intimate with each other.

"What? You gon watch?" She asked.

"Nah at that point I'd knock both your heads together for even thinking about it."

"Dal I always knew ya was a big softie."

At this point, they both chuckled and Dally shook his head.

"Never."

Cherry looked around at first not seeing Johnny. Finally, she caught sight of Johnny's jacket in the crowd.

"Johnny "Johnny."

She called out to him but he kept walking. Why did he keep doing this? She caught him gently by the arm.

"Stop, let go."

"Johnny hold on a minute."

"I don't want to talk to ya," He said hatefully.

"What'd I do?"

"Ya didn't do anything."

"Why then?"

"Aint it obvious? Ya seem pretty smart so ya should know."

"Johnny-," She began.

"No this was an awful idea. I shouldn't have come here."

"You're with Pony and Dallas."

"I shouldn't be with you and Carly. Bob's sister and his girlfriend what was I thinking?"

"Johnny-," She tried again.

"No! I am here with the girlfriend and the sister of the guy I killed. How messed up is that?"

"We invited you."

"Ya shouldn't have."

"Did it bother you I talked about Bob?"

"Your boyfriend, ya can talk about him if ya want to."

"Then what-,"

"If yer done talking bout him I'll come back. Only then."

Cherry sighed.

"Johnny we don't blame you-"

"Ya should! Ya should both blame me so much ya hate me!"

"Johnny-."

"Just go back and I will be there in a second."

Cherry was tired of being interrupted every time she had opened her mouth. Furthermore, Johnny was too upset right now to listen. She did as he requested and headed back feeling defeated. She flopped in the seat beside Dallas.

"How'd it go?"

Dally asked with a smirk as though he already knew she'd been unsuccessful.

"Where'd Pony and Carly go?"

"Probably back to the car."

Cherry glared at him as he chuckled.

"Relax I'm kidding. They went to get popcorn. Geez man, their kids."

"I'm not a man."

"I can tell."

Cherry shook her head.

"Ya didn't answer the question."

"What?!"

"I told ya before about yelling in my face. Johnny ain't back yet to help ya this time."

Cherry decided if he was acting like this she wouldn't talk to him.

"So?"

"So what Dallas?!"

He glared at her again.

"What Dallas?" She said a little lower though still hateful.

"That's better broad. I don't usually let Socs talk to me like that. Even if their pretty red heads like you."

"Get on with it or shut your trap. And don't call me a broad."

Dally laughed and leaned back in his seat.

"Fine fine. How did it go with Johnny?"

"Not good."

"Figured so."

"Obviously."

"Look Johnny ain't like the rest of us and he sure as hell ain't like me."

"No, he ain't like you."

"He's more like Pony. Neither of them has it in em to be hoods. Even if they make tuff greasers. Pony couldn't hurt anyone, let alone kill em. Johnny couldn't either. Since he did, he ain't been the same. He killed your asshole of a boyfriend and hasn't been the same. Knew he had to do it but hasn't forgiven himself. Even though he shouldn't be sorry".

"Don't call him an asshole. He wasn't always like that. I would know. His kid sister would know-"

"He did that to Johnny's face. Those scars. Did ya notice them? What would you call them?"

"I'm not saying everything he did was right-"

"Sure wasn't, but then I've done a lot of those things too. Even I haven't killed no one."

"That's a surprise."

"Ya shouldn't expect an apology."

"I'm not. That's the whole point of this. I don't want an apology from him. From Pony or the gang anyone. I know Bob is at fault. Carly knows it and if everyone else would open their eyes they'd know it too. I want him to stop blaming himself. I know he does and I've seen that more so tonight than ever."

"Give the kid time."

Pony and Carly walked back to their seats. They noticed the obvious tension between Dally and Cherry. They also noticed Johnny wasn't back.

"Everything alright?" Carly asked.

"Just fine," Dally said smirking.

Cherry rolled her eyes but a smile tugged at her lips. She couldn't help but like Dallas Winston. She'd thought a lot of Dallas and Pony when she'd first met them. Now she'd realized she should have been thinking more about Johnny. At that moment he started coming back to his seat. Though he didn't look at her or anyone else.

"Well hello, kids."

Two-bit sounded from behind them. He wasn't alone. Sodapop and Steve were also there. Along with them were two girls Cherry knew from school. Evie and Kathy. Soda didn't appear to have anyone with him. Cherry had heard that his girlfriend Sandy had moved away and broken up with him. She didn't know the reasons. It was rumored Soda had yet to be over it.

Carly had seen them around though she didn't know their names. Evie looked at Cherry and Carly with disgust. Carly was by no means going to take that for long. Cherry usually ignored this kind of thing. As ill, as she was already feeling today, she might change tactics.

"Hey, kid," Two-bit said ruffling Carly's hair to her displeasure.

"What are ya kids up to?"

"Watching this movie," Pony said eager to finish a conversation he and Carly were having.

As a matter of fact, she was eager to get back to it as well. This movie was full of things for them to discuss. Steve kept a watchful eye on Cherry. He wasn't sure what she was doing here. He could only assume it was a further attempt to make amends for what Bob had done. He wondered how Johnny was taking it. Right now he looked rather uncomfortable. Soda eyed Cherry briefly wondering the same thing. But mostly his eyes were on Pony and Carly. He really wanted to pat Pony on the back. He knew he liked her. He hoped it worked out for them.

"Where's Sylvia?" Evie asked.

"Little broad was cheating on me again. Course she's your friend so you should know that."

"Well, why are you with these two? Soda doesn't tell me your kid brother is with this Soc."

"I ain't no Soc honey," Carly said hatefully to her.

"Yer Bob's kid sister. She's his girlfriend and the cause of this whole mess."

Carly stood up and was about to say something. She never got the chance. Cherry shot up shocking everyone.

"Evie I have listened to you shoot off your mouth talking rumors about me all year long. What Bob did was because he and his buddies were drinking. Or did you know that? Ya should, considering you think you know everything and especially everything about me. You clearly don't know anything about me. Carly here is a Greaser, I don't care who her brother is. And I'm no Soc. I'm me, Cherry Valance. That's it."

Evie was so shocked she couldn't say a word. But Cherry had enough for one night.

"Pony, Johnny, Dally, I thank you guys for the movie but I think I've had enough."

Carly didn't really want to leave Pony but she sure wasn't staying here. She smirked as she looked at Evie.

"Guess for once I don't have to even open my mouth."

Evie glared at her.

"See ya guys later. Thanks for the fun night."

"Thanks a lot," Pony said angrily.

Everything was going just fine till they came to ruin it. He didn't care that Steve was Soda's best friend, that they liked each other more now, or that Evie what his girlfriend. Right now all he cared about was the fact his conversation with Carly was ruined. He stood up scooting past Dally to go after her. Dally shook his head. Not even dating and the girl already had him whipped.

"Hang on Pony," Johnny said standing up.

"Johnny?"

"I'm going with ya."

"Well, I've had enough. Going to get some action," Dally said standing up and throwing his trash on the seat next to him.

Two-bit watched him leave.

"Kids," He chuckled gesturing for Kathy to sit down in the seats behind him.

"What?" Evie asked not understanding what she'd done that upset Pony.

"Just sit down babe," Steve said.

Soda smiled happily for the way things were going for his little brother and friend. At least things were working out for them.

"Carly wait."

Carly was just about to get in the car when she heard him.

"What's wrong Pony?"

"I wanted to thank ya for inviting us."

"No problem thanks for coming."

Carly stopped talking as Johnny walked towards them with his hands in his pockets. Cherry was already in the driver's seat but was looking curiously.

"Thanks for inviting us," Johnny said to Carly.

"You're welcome, thank you for coming."

Jonny nodded and smiled at her before walking around to the driver's window. Cherry was shocked but rolled down her window. Johnny looked at her nervously. It was almost worse trying to face her than Bob's own sister.

"You okay Johnny?" She asked worriedly.

"Cherry I wanna poligize for snapping at ya."

"It's alright."

"It's not. I shouldn't ever yell at a girl like that."

"It's okay I forgive you, for everything."

"Thank ya," He said walking back toward the movie house.

"Bye Pony," Carly said hugging him.

He hugged her back after a moment.

"Bye Carly, Bye Cherry."

"Bye Pony," Cherry called out.

Pony watched as the two girls drove away. They didn't seem angry and he was happy about that.

"Pony ya coming?"

Pony looked to where the direction of Dally's voice came from. He and Johnny were waiting on him.

"Yeah, I'm coming why not?" Pony said grinning.

"Well that went well," Carly said enthusiastically.

"Not to begin with but things seem to be looking up at least."

"Exactly! Can't get much better than that. Or the fact you told Evie off. I didn't care how old she was I was gonna say something. But you did and left her speechless!"

"That's a good look for. I had had enough tonight. She has been saying things for over a year now. Before everything even happened. So I know she's bad news. I don't know what Steve thinks he sees in her but he's clearly blind as a bat."

"Well, you seemingly took care of it. She may not say anything. If she does then I will take care of it."

"Thanks, Carly but I think your parents want me to keep an eye on you. Bob would too."

"They all know or knew it's impossible to keep me out of trouble. "

"Doesn't mean they didn't try."

"My parents still try."

"Bob tried hard."

"Thanks, Cherry he did look out for me every now and again."

"More than that Carly. He talked about you and how worried he was about you. How proud he was and that he wanted to look out for you."

"He didn't say all that."

"He did I promise."

"I won't Pony to know he wasn't a bad guy. Johnny too."

"If tonight is any indication maybe they will one day."

"He nearly ruined their lives. Maybe he has."

"Yeah but maybe not. They have the chance he doesn't."

"What do you think he would think about this?"

"About what?"

"Us hanging out with these greasers. The one who killed him?"

"The drunk Bob probably would be angry."

"Yeah probably."

"The sober Bob might think differently."

"You think?"

"I do."

"Maybe."

Cherry didn't know for sure what would happen next. Only that at least things were going more positive in her life as of late. Johnny would be a hard egg to crack. But she was convinced it was a start. She wanted to have the conversation again one day. Some people might think one time was enough. Cherry wanted to make sure Johnny found peace for what happened. She would help him to do that in any way she could.

"So who are these girls I've been hearing about?"

Pony along with Johnny and Dally had just arrived back at the Curtis house. Dally had only eaten a piece of chocolate cake before leaving. Johnny had been living in the Curtis household for months.

"One's Cherry Valance," Ponyboy said nervously.

"Ya sure that's a good idea? Her being his girlfriend and all. It might not be a good idea."

"We was with Dally."

"Who was the other girl?"

Pony frowned.

"Who was it?"

"Carly Sheldon."

"Carly Sheldon? You mean Bob's sister?"

"Yeah."

"Pony I don't know about that."

"I told ya she was a Greaser, basically outcast by most of them."

"Do they all feel that way? She's his little sister. We think of them as being jerks a lot of the time. But some of them probably feel protective of both her and Cherry."

"They ain't like that," Johnny said speaking for the first time.

"Maybe not but those guys probably are"

"Will make sure were always with someone from the gang."

"Good at least make me feel a little better. I haven't been able to properly meet Cherry. Other than seeing her at the courthouse I haven't met Carly either. Invite them over sometime."

"Will see," Pony said.

He didn't know whether Carly or Cherry would agree to it. If they did and came to their house who knew what they would think. Cherry lived in a Soc house because she was one. Carly may be a Greaser but she was from a Soc family. She lived in a Soc house. Maybe this could be the test. They were aware of what Greaser houses looked like. Maybe they could see how they reacted. They needed to know. The truth was he and Johnny needed that friendship with Cherry. Pony felt himself wanting more with Carly then friendship. He would have to wait and see while hoping for the best.


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny kept thinking about Cherry Valance. He couldn't get the redhead out of his mind. He watched her try to talk to him with such kindness, despite what he'd done. Despite how he acted to her the other night she continued to be kind to him.

"What's up Johnnycake?"

He looked up at Twobit who was looking at him in amusement.

"Nothin' just thinking."

"Ya should think less kid. That's what I do and it works for me."

"What works for you doesn't always work for someone else."

"So what was you and Pony doing with Cherry and Carly? A date?"

"No, we was only hanging out."

"Right, Johnny ya should just get with one of em. By the looks of it that ain't gonna be Carly. Pony seems to be real fond of er."

"He is and were not together. Just hangin' out."

"So what ya think? Gonna give it a try? Ya nearly died kid. I think you should start living."

Start living? How was he not living? He knew what his friend meant of course. It didn't make things any easier. How was he supposed to have a relationship with Cherry like Twobit was suggesting? Cherry was a Soc who had no interest in him whatsoever. She was just being nice.

"Just think about it, okay kid?"

Twobit got up leaving Johnny with his thoughts. For once he wished he could be Twobit and not care about anything. Just do things for kicks. He could never be him though. Twobit was one of a kind.

Later that night Johnny had dreamed of Cherry. He didn't know what he dreamed. Didn't remember any details except one thing. He'd sure dreamed of Cherry Valance. It was a dangerous dream to have. Dreams were said to imitate real life. Johnny's dreams usually consisted of getting beat by his parents. Not beautiful redheads who were Socs. He wondered if Pony was dreaming of Carly.

She may be a Soc but Pony had a better chance of getting with her than Johnny did of getting with Cherry. He had never even thought of her that way before. She was beautiful of course but he never had time to think about those things. Until now at least. Sighing he got out of bed and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. Since moving to the Curtis house they'd cleaned out an old room for his bedroom. He was very appreciative. As he was going through the living room he paused.

Dally was sitting on the sofa smoking while Tim Shepherd sat asleep in the chair. Johnny cocked an eyebrow. Something the whole gang seemed to pick up from Twobit.

"Tim stole a blade and needed a place to stay. I just couldn't think of anything else to do."

"What about sleeping, Dal?"

"I ain't tired."

Johnny continued on his quest for the glass of water. While getting it he realized it would be a while before he could go back to sleep. Least it was Saturday. He settled beside Dally on the sofa.

"So Johnnycake think that Carly kid has Pony whipped or what?"

"If she don't she will. I think she's a decent person from what little I know of her."

"She's pretty though too young for me. She seems like a Greaser but a Soc is always a Soc. Pony needs to realize that."

"I don't know. She seems different. Cherry seems decent too. Heck, I think we know more bout her than we do Carly. Sides her being Bob's sister."

"On a first name basis with her now? Wouldn't even look at her the other night. Don't forget Carly is Bob's sister. I ain't gonna tell ya what to do here. I just hope you aren't thinking of getting' involved with her."

"Nah Dal of course not."

"She's a cute girl I get it."

"I ain't ever been attracted to looks, Dal."

Johnny was questioning that statement considering how he kept pictured Cherry's beauty. His response still proved true in one way. He admired Cherry for her kindness. Her sense of doing the right thing. Her forgiveness towards him for being responsible for her boyfriend's death. He couldn't ignore that little detail. Cherry Valance sure was different from all the rest.

The Socs downed moonshine and pretty much anything they could get their hands on. Ted Reeves stood amongst his friends as he told them what he'd seen a few hours prior.

"Ted you're sure? Carly Sheldon and Cherry Valence were at the movies with Greasers?"

"Yes, that's what I saw."

"With the one who killed Bob?"

"Yes, he was there."

"Why would Cherry be hanging out with trash like that anyway? It's bad enough Carly thinks she's gotta be a Greaser. Cherry is supposed to be looking out for her. Why would she allow this?

"Were they being forced against their will?"

"Is Cherry trying to be a Soc too?"

"They can't be stealing our girls."

"They should know better than to be around Bob's girlfriend or his sister."

"We should jump them."

"Guys shut up!"

James Porter was the unofficial leader of his friends since Bob's death. He was tired of the other guys jumping to conclusions and making a big fuss about this.

"We don't know the full story so we can't be acting without thinking. Remember the rumble we just had with the Greasers not long ago? We try messing with Pony or Johnny too much and will have them to deal with. Carly is a kid who has always been in need of some guidance. Cherry is still beaten herself up over Bob. It's not surprising Carly could lead her astray. They're both kind of vulnerable right now."

That was all James would say on the matter for now. If they were going to jump anyone they couldn't do it now. Not without proper warrant. James was a lot smarter than people gave him credit for. He had only moved to Tulsa a year ago. He was fairly good friends with Bob. He had met Cherry but didn't really know her that well. He had never met Carly and until Bob's funeral had never laid eyes on her. He knew nothing about her save her connection to him and her disgusting Greaser act. It had to be a put-on, a ploy for attention. No normal Soc wanted to be a Greaser. While he was formulating a plan someone else in the Curtis household was as well.

Ponyboy was thinking about Darry's suggestion to invite Carly and Cherry over. Would they accept? Was it a good idea? Well, Cherry had wanted to know more about him so it would be her chance. Carly seemed pretty adventurous and agreeable in learning about his life. So it seemed to fall solely on them. Pony decided to ask Johnny's opinion the next morning.

"I don't see why we couldn't ask em. I just wouldn't be surprised if they said no. I was surprised when they invited us to the movies. Our house will be an even bigger surprise. Your house."

"Johnny it's your house too."

"Thanks, Pone."

So that Monday while the rest of the gang chatted nearby, Pony had the courage to approach Carly.

"Hey, Carly."

"Hey Pony what's up?"

"Not much um I have a question."

"Okay, what?"

"Would you and Cherry want to come for dinner and meet Darry one night?"

"I would love too. I will talk to Cherry and see if she wants too."

"Okay great."

Pony quickly turned around and headed back to the guys. He wouldn't want to cause himself and Carly trouble with any Socs. He got the idea Carly didn't much care what anyone thought. That didn't mean he couldn't worry about her safety. Or that he shouldn't be concerned. He returned to the guys and spoke to Johnny.

"Carly wants too and said she'd talk to Cherry."

"Good deal."

Johnny didn't know why but he really hoped Cherry said yes. He was eager to see her and show her his world. Why was this? Twobit couldn't be right. He couldn't be crushing on her. Maybe he was. Way in over his head here. Johnny caught sight of Socs nearby.

"Hey Pony."

"Yeah?"

"You see that guy right there?"

"The Soc?"

"Yeah."

"What about him?"

"He's looking at us."

"What do you mean?"

"He's looking at us. I mean just us. I don't feel right about it."

Pony looked at him but he was heading down the hallway.

"Ya think he knows about Carly and Cherry?"

"Maybe but how could he? We barely talk to them here."

"Maybe he saw us at the movies?"

"I didn't see him there."

"Me either but maybe we just weren't paying attention."

"Or someone else might have seen us there and told him."

"Maybe but what if were just jumping to conclusions. We don't know why he was looking at us. Best not to jump to conclusions."

Even as he said this they both knew they couldn't be too careful.

"Out of the way Carly."

She grimaced at Amanda's loud voice.

"Go past me cause I ain't movin'."

"Just a waste of space."

"Get lost, Amanda!"

She smirked and continued to giggle with her friends. What was it with that girl? They had battled it out countless time, probably many more times to come. Amanda just never lets up. She was worse since Bob had died. Carly rolled her eyes as she headed for Cherry's locker.

"Having trouble with Amanda again?"

"When am I not having trouble with her?"

"Good point."

"Hey ladies."

They looked up to see James Porter looking at them with a gentle smile. Gentle or not Carly wasn't falling for it.

"What do ya want?"

"I just wanted to see how you ladies were doing this morning."

"We're fine thanks, James," Cherry said with a careful smile.

She didn't think he just came over to say hello. Her thoughts were immediately on protecting Johnny and Pony.

"Good I heard this rumor you girls were seen at the movies with two Greasers."

"So what if we were?" Carly said rudely.

"I don't know who would have told you that," Cherry said gently while pinching Carly in warning.

"Well someone did. And to answer your question Carly if you were then I would be rather concerned. You could get hurt hanging out with some Greasers.

"If ya hadn't noticed I am a Greaser."

"Cherry is not. The thing with you little girl is you might think you're a Greaser but you're not. You are a Soc no matter what."

"Ya don't know anything-"

"Cut the accent, Carly. We all know better."

"Why you-"

"Enough Carly. James were okay now was that all you wanted to know?"

"Sure thing but um I heard in that rumor that those two you were with, two of them at least were Ponyboy and Johnny. I think you can see why that would concern me. What they did to Bob."

"Bob was drunk and they had to defend themselves."

"Anyway little girl that would be quite a concern if they were with you. I also heard one of those guys was Dallas Winston. It's bad enough you girls were with the Greasers we fought in the rumble. Even worse if you were with Dallas. He is way too dangerous for you to be around with."

"Thanks for the concern James but were fine," Cherry said calmly as she could manage.

"Everything alright over here?"

They turned to see Twobit eyeing James. That wasn't exactly the best thing to do right now. It just confirmed what James already thought he knew. Actually, it seemed like he pretty much knew already.

"Nah everything's fine," James said as he walked past him.

"You guys okay?"

"We're fine thanks, Twobit," Cherry smiled.

"Twobit I think we need to tell you what just happened."

Cherry nodded her head in agreement.

"Okay then."

"It's a long story though. Tell you after school?"

"Sounds good."

"We should tell the whole gang," Cherry suggested.

"Okay, then I'll let em know."

Twobit sighed as he walked down the hall.

"So James Porter was a friend of Bob's then," Darry said nodding his head.

"They say he's like a leader of the Socs or something," Dally said casually.

"Now they have it out for us fer another reason," Steve said sighing.

"What kind of guy is James Cherry? You seem to know him best," Darry asked.

Johnny's eyes snapped to her immediately. Pony noticed from his spot beside Carly on their couch.

"He's very arrogant, rich and dangerous."

"Like most Socs," Dally commented and Soda nodded in agreement.

"He's like Bob but worse."

"Bob was pretty bad."

"Will you knock it off so I can explain?" Cherry said glaring at Dally.

"If you hurry up then yeah."

"Sigh anyway he's worse than Bob because of this. Bob was usually fine until he got drunk. James doesn't need to be drunk. That's just his personality."

"Yeah those are the worst kind," Twobit sighed.

"Well, we all need to be careful and not walk by ourselves alone or without a blade. Especially you Pony and Johnny."

"We know Dar we know," Pony said.

"What about you girls will you be okay?"

"We should be. I don't think were in danger," Cherry answered.

"Well at this point since they already know ya shouldn't have to be secretive about being together anymore. I'd be careful though even if it's the four of ya. Socs run into you together and you girls might get caught in the crossfire."

"We can handle it," Carly said confidently.

Pony frowned at her confidence. That just made him want to protect her even more. He didn't care how small he was. Johnny was having similar thoughts about Cherry. Why did he have this sudden feeling to protect her so much? He'd never had that for a girl before.

"Well then everyone lets have dinner."

It was a good think Darry had made a lot of food. The whole gang, as well as the two girls, were all eating. Carly sat beside Pony and Johnny had casually gotten the seat beside Cherry. She'd smiled at him as he sat down. It had always melted his heart. She was so beautiful. Dally noticed but said nothing. The gang enjoyed supper together. Carly was glad she'd had sense enough to tell her parents she was staying at Cherry's while Cherry had told her parents they were hanging out at Carly's and would be home later.

After dinner was finished Johnny asked Cherry to come speak with him outside and she complied.

"What ya think there talking about?" Pony whispered to Carly.

"I don't know but I think it's a good thing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah so why don't we talk?"

"Okay what about?"

"Pony I like ya, I mean really like ya."

"Really?" He asked his face heating up.

"Yeah of course. So do ya like me?"

"Yeah, I like everything about ya."

His face grew pinker and what he'd said. At least the rest of the gang were into a mock heated card game.

"I like everything about ya too."

"I'm glad," He said nervously.

"So Pony why don't ya kiss me?"

"I wanna respect ya, So I wouldn't less you asked first."

"I'm asking now."

Pony kissed her gently first. She put her hands around his neck as he put his around her waist. They were too distracted to notice the game was looking at them. Darry had started to warn Pony about being careful when Soda had stopped him by shaking his head. He remembered Sandy in this moment. It was the first time his younger brother had known anything like this. He needed the moment.

Twobit had wanted to whisper and make fun of them. Dally had stopped them. He could see way they were doing. He wondered what Johnny and Cherry were talking about outside. In this moment he knew they needed this. He may not like it but they did need this. This was an experience for Pony that he needed. Johnny needed that talk with Cherry. They needed this.


	5. Chapter 5

"Johnny what did you want to talk about?"

"How are you?" He asked nervously.

"I'm good you?"

"Good."

"That's great to hear."

"Cherry what do you think of me?"

"Johnny, why would you ask that? I think a lot of you ya know. You're a great person."

"Cherry I gotta tell ya something."

"What is it?"

"I like ya too."

"Thank you."

"No I mean I like ya a lot. More in I should. I know it won't happen but I had to tell ya."

Johnny was embarrassed but happy he confessed. He turned to go back inside.

"Johnny wait," Cherry said grabbing his jacket gently.

He turned to face her wondering what she was going to say.

"Johnny it's so hard to get over Bob. I've been trying for so long. "

"I understand and I don't spect-"

Cherry pulled him into a kiss shocking him. At first, he was paused unable to do anything. Then he carefully put his arms around her. He really wasn't sure how to do it at first. It seemed to come naturally. They were lost in the moment but it had to pass as they had to have air.

"Cherry I stabbed Bob, killed him."

"I know believe me I do. It just I don't care."

She kissed him again.

"Cherry I don't understand why yer doing this."

"I like you, Johnny. It seems like it came out of nowhere. But I like you."

Johnny couldn't believe the words were coming out of her mouth. It had to be some kind of dream. She couldn't be saying this. She couldn't know what she was saying.

"Cherry we can't. I'm sorry."

"No I'm sorry," Cherry said apologetically.

Jonny opened his mouth to say something then closed it and turned to head back in the house. He walked into the room to see everyone around him happy. But he wasn't. Couldn't be. They shouldn't have done that. His conscious wouldn't allow it. A look of distress must be on his face because everyone was looking at him now.

"Johnny, what's wrong? She do something?" Dally asked quietly,

"Nah man I did."

Without a word, Johnny headed up the stairs. The happy feeling in the room was gone. Everyone watched after Johnny as he exited the room. Carly let go of Pony's hand and walked out the door. Cherry had been left standing on the porch. She had only just sat on the porch. Tears fell down her face.

"Cherry are you okay? What happened?"

"I kissed him I shouldn't have. I've never been rejected before," she said laughing.

"Johnny has been through a lot. Maybe he's nervous."

"He kissed me back to start with then just told me it was a mistake."

"See he just needs time. It was unexpected.'

"This hurts much more than it should. He's just a guy. Yet-"

The door opened and Pony carefully poked his head out.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah were fine," Carly answered as Cherry turned away.

"Look Cherry Johnny didn't mean it. Whatever he did," Pony began.

"Yes, he did. And he didn't do anything."

"Well just give him some time."

"Okay," Cherry said.

In truth, she didn't think it would make a difference. He would never want to be with someone like her. Not only that but now she'd ruined their chance at a friendship by kissing him. She screwed up bad. She stood up wiping her eyes.

"Thank you for having us I think we should leave."

Carly wished they could just get everything settled tonight. She realized that both Cherry and Johnny needed some time. Actually, she and Pony needed to figure out what they were doing as well. She nodded her head. She then turned to hug Pony. It was a familiar hug now for the both of them. Cherry walked in to thank the others before they left. Pony watched them leave.

"Hey, kid."

Pony turned to Dally.

"Go check on him will ya?"

Pony nodded and walked up the stairs. He opened a bedroom door and saw Johnny with his head against the wall.

"Johnny?"

"I screwed up Pone I screwed up."

"What's wrong?"

"She kissed me and I kissed her back and then I just-"

Johnny couldn't finish.

"What made you so upset? That ya kissed her back?"

"No that I liked it. And I killed her boyfriend."

"Johnny that wasn't your fault. You know."

"Yeah, I do know. But to be kissing on his girlfriend. I can't. Hanging out with his sister."

"I think she likes ya Johnny. Cherry likes ya. Ya should of seen her face when I went outside. She was crying."

Picturing Cherry crying left Johnny feeling worse. Actually, he didn't even want to picture it. Knowing he was the cause of it.

"Like I said I messed up."

"You can apologize to her."

"It's too late."

"No, it's not. Apologize to her and I know she will forgive you. She did for worse after all."

"She shouldn't."

"Johnny-"

"Shouldn't forgive me anything. I like her Pony. We just can't."

Pony had never been angry at Johnny for anything. In this moment he was. He had such a feeling Johnny was hurting Cherry and himself.

"Then ya should have said that to her before ya left her outside crying."

Johnny was shocked as Pony left the room. He already felt bad for saying that to Johnny. He also felt it had to be said. Johnny was sacrificing the chance to have happiness. Pony was sure Cherry could bring Johnny the happiness missing in his life. If he would only let her. He was doing an awful job so far.

Johnny didn't understand why Pony was so angry. Maybe he worried how it would affect his relationship with Carly? If there was one? Heck, Johnny didn't want his friendship with Carly affected. He needed to be realistic here. Having a relationship with one and friendship with the other wasn't smart. Or realistic or plausible. He thought of Cherry once again. He remembered the look of pain on Cherry's face. He'd seen her for only a second and that was what he saw.

The thought of her being angry at him was hard to stomach. He was sure she was angry, hurt, and every other negative emotion she could be. Or maybe she was over him. Or never liked him to begin with. She didn't need him in her life. She was way too good for him. She wasn't like Carly. Cherry was pure Soc. He was pure Greaser and always would be. They were a mismatch from the start.

Cherry had finally calmed down once she'd arrived home. She felt like an idiot. She should never have kissed him. She went too far and now he likely wanted nothing to do with her at all. How could she be so irresponsible? Was she being disrespectful to Bob's memory? She didn't know what she was doing anymore. It had seemed so simple once. Now not so much. Everything seemed so hard.

Carly was feeling the same way in her own house. Her parents were arguing about Bob again. As though either of them had the power to bring him back if they blamed the other. She wouldn't listen to it. She would do what she always did. She climbed out of her window and headed for Cherry's house. It didn't take her long to get there. Bob used to love that they lived so close to each other.

She picked up some rocks and begin to chuck them at Cherry's window. Cherry sighed not really feeling like investigating. She managed a small smile at noticing it was Cherry. She was worse than any guy about that. Cherry walked downstairs and let her in. The two girls headed back to her room.

"They arguing again?" Cherry asked tentatively.

"Yeah, they are."

"Sorry."

"I think I love Pony," She blurted.

"Huh?" Cherry asked in surprise.

"I know it sounds strange. Like a little girl crush. I have never felt this way bout anyone before. He's special. I feel like I have known the boy all my life. He kissed me tonight and I can't stop thinking bout it. Already couldn't stop thinking bout him."

"If you love him then you do," Cherry said.

"Did you love Bob?"

"Very much."

"You feel the same about Johnny?"

She frowned.

"Yeah, I think I do."

"We're both kind of weird then huh? Both admitted to loving guy's we've only known a little while. Ain't even dating em."

"Yeah, that does sound pretty weird now that you say it like that."

"I think he likes ya too. Gotta give him some time. I'm sure he will come around."

"Do I deserve for him to come around?"

"Don't say that Cher of course you do."

"I can understand why he would not want to be with me."

"He kissed you back right?"

"Maybe that was just a reaction."

"I doubt it."

"How many guys you know who wouldn't kiss a girl back?"

"Not many."

"Exactly."

"He will come around I'm sure of it."

"So what's with you and Pony?"

"We kissed and everything seemed so right. We have feelings for each other."

"I'm glad, Pony is a sweet boy that I know will treat you well."

"Johnny will treat you well too."

"Yeah."

"Give it time Cher."

"I should not be having to get advice from a fourteen-year-old."

"I give great advice. "

"You do. You've still got a lot of growing up to do. We both do."

"Yeah, we do. I can agree with that."

Carly got up to leave not long after. Heading back into her house, her parents hadn't noticed she was gone. She felt lonely without Pony. She wanted him here with her. Cherry cried now that she was alone. It hurt Johnny rejected her. She closed her eyes willing the pain to go away.

The next morning they arrived at school. Cherry saw Pony but no Johnny. Did he not come because of her? Was it that hard to have to see her? Carly and Pony went beside the school so they could talk with each other.

"Hey," Carly greeted.

"Hey," Pony returned.

"I've been thinking about that kiss."

"Really? I've been thinking about it too. And you."

Carly reached forward and kissed him again.

"Boy, I could get used to that."

"I hope we get the chance too."

"So how's Cherry this morning?"

"Sad about everything. Where's Johnny?"

"He didn't come today. Didn't tell me why but I assume it has something to do with what happened."

"Yeah Cherry was pretty upset."

"I know Johnny likes her. it's just the guilt getting in the way again."

"Cherry doesn't blame him. She might for this though."

"I get a little hateful with him. Told him he should have thought of everything before leaving her out there crying."

"They've both been through a lot."

"Yeah, that's why they need someone. I hoped they could help each other."

"I think they could. Just have to give each other a chance to do it."

"Yeah."

"Just what do we have here?"

Pony and Carly both sighed at hearing Amanda's voice. Seriously.

"Leave us alone Amanda," Carly said angrily.

She knew Pony was always polite to girls and hated insulting to them. So it was up to her to put Amanda in her place.

"What? Just wondering what you two were doing out here. Looked like you were hiding."

"I wish you'd go hide."

"Trust me if I had to look at your face for very long I would."

"Knock it off," Pony began.

Carly put her hand on him in comfort.

"For someone who can't stand looking at my face, you sure seem to like to talk to me a lot."

"I just like to make sure you remember your place."

"My place? I'll remember mine when you remember yours."

"Please," She said in annoyance.

Pony and Carly thought it was strange she wasn't surrounded by her Soc friends like she usually was. Something was right.

"Well see you later lovebirds," She said chuckling.

Love birds? It hit them she could spread a rumor they were dating or something. That really wasn't good for Pony's safety. Or anyone else in the gang.

"I hope she doesn't tell anyone. It's still soon since the rumble," Pony lamented.

"I hate to tell you but its Amanda. She never keeps her mouth shut about anything."

"Yeah, I've heard that."

Cherry decided to cut school for the rest of the day. It was something she never usually did. Right now she was too heartbroken to even care about her grades. Or missing a day of school. She walked down the sidewalk going somewhere. She wasn't really sure about anything at this point in time. Maybe she never was. She came upon the vacant lot. She was surprised to see Johnny standing there.

He was turned away from her but she somehow knew it was him. She didn't know whether to approach him or ignore him. She decided on the former and slowly approached him.

"Johnny."

He turned in surprise.

"Cherry what are ya doing here?"

"Why aren't you in class?"

"Why aren't you?"

"I had to leave for the day. Just wasn't feeling like it. You?"

"Same," Johnny answered.

"Was it because of me?"

"What?"

"Was it because of me?"

"No course not. Ya didn't do nothing wrong."

"It sure seems like I did."

"Ya didn't. Trust me the only one who did anything wrong was me."

"Why do you blame yourself for everything?"

"I'm at fault Cherry that's why."

"You're not at fault. No more than anyone else is."

"The thing is I am."

"Don't say that."

"It's true."

"I shouldn't have kissed you."

Cherry regretted saying it but noticed pain in Johnny's eyes.

"No, ya shouldn't have."

"I'm glad I know how you feel."

"Cherry I ain't angry with ya. I enjoyed the kiss. I' regret I kissed you back. Cause it just makes it harder on both of us."

"You're making it harder on the both of us."

"I wish it could be different I do. It just isn't."

"I hate to see you like this. In pain."

Johnny was touched by her words. He knew no one could help him.

"It just happens. There is nothing you can do so don't bother."

"I don't understand you."

"Cherry you don't need to understand me."

"What did I do to make you not like me?"

"Course I like ya. Thought I made it real clear."

Cherry looked at him in surprise.

"I want you to kiss me. One more time."

She would never have dreamed requesting something like this from someone. She wanted this from Johnny.

"Cherry I can't," he said.

Just as he said it he leaned forward.

"But I want too."

"Then do it. No one will know if you do."

Johnny kissed her softly and she grabbed his jacket with her fists gently.

It turned into a fierceness neither of them would have thought possible. Even more than the first time they'd kissed. Johnny pulled away.

"I enjoyed that even more."

"Johnny, can't we try? I'm not saying this has to be anything. Just let's be friends."

Johnny looked her in the eyes.

"What if I want to be more than friends?"

He crashed his lips to hers one last time.

"Cherry I do wanna be with ya. I had time to think and that's what I want."

"I want it too."

"Really?" He asked looking at her.

"Yeah really. Come with me," She said taking his hand in hers.

She had always thought of him as sweet but now she felt so safe with her hand in his.


	6. Chapter 6

"You like to read Johnny?" Cherry asked.

"Sorta. I'm a little slow reading so I listen to Pony."

"Well I can read to you anytime you like," She offered.

"Thanks, I might take ya up on that offer."

Pony and Carly walked ahead of them. Their hands were linked together. Pony had been nervous to do it so Carly initiated it. Johnny wanted to grab Cherry's but was too nervous. Cherry wanted to grab his but didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Pony had been a little nervous at first but now had relaxed. It felt natural and right to feel her hand in his. They were walking the street to the Curtis household.

"Pony I think we should double date."

She said it to him first and then looked back to Johnny. Cherry used the moment to finally reach for his hand. He flinched back not used to it. Cherry quickly withdrew it.

"Sorry," he said sincerely.

"It's okay you don't have to if you don't want to."

He took her hand in his.

"I do."

Cherry smiled at him before speaking.

"What Carly mentioned a second ago. We want to go to this fancy place for dinner one night. It's the perfect place for a date. We know you can't afford it so we would be happy to pay for it."

"I don't know. I should be able to pay for the date," Pony said sadly.

"I think so too," Johnny agreed.

"We know you can't right now and that's okay," Cherry said in a soothing voice.

"We may never be able too," Pony huffed.

"That's okay. Just let us take care of it. We will have fun," Carly said.

"Okay," Pony said.

"Yeah alright," Pony said.

It had become obvious Pony couldn't say no to Carly any more than Johnny could say no to Cherry.

"Thank you," Carly said hugging Pony tightly.

He smelled the perfume in her hair as it filled his nostrils. It was the best flower smell he'd ever had the opportunity to sniff. Not that he normally sniffed flowers or girls hair. He was experiencing a lot of firsts lately. Cherry kissed Johnny's cheek and whispered her own thanks to him. Something about her sweet whispers helped him get through the day. He was currently suffering a bit of a headache.

"Hey kids," Dally greeted from his spot smoking near the Curtis porch.

Cherry for one was pleased he'd not been rude to her since finding out about her relationship with Johnny. He still eyes her as if waiting to see her mess up. She held Johnny's hand tighter and Dally noticed. He watched Pony too of course. Carly was different. She was basically a Greaser and younger too. In his mind, Cherry remained pure Soc no matter who she was dating. It being Johnny only made him watch after them more.

"So Pony Johnny I was thinking you let us cook you dinner," Carly announced.

"Actually we was thinking. We discussed it and we both wanted to make you something."

"Are ya sure?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah I mean we don't mind but don't feel like you gotta on account of us," Pony said.

"Trust me we don't think we have too we want too," Cherry said looking at Johnny.

"We also won't take no for an answer," Carly added.

So they made them dinner that night. It was a healthy meal Johnny and Pony enjoyed. They never thought that would happen.

"Why don't ya let us cook for you next time?" Johnny asked.

Everyone including Pony was surprised. They didn't even know if Johnny could cook. For the girls, they didn't even know if Pony could cook.

"If you want we'd be glad to let you cook for us," Cherry said smiling.

"We really would," Carly added.

"Okay great, then we will."

Dally had been inside listening to everything. He also didn't know whether Johnny could cook or not. He found it assuming those two were cooking for their women. Who does that? Things were getting more interesting by the minute. He peaked around just as Carly leaned into Pony's shoulders and Cherry placed a kiss on Johnny's mouth. It was almost a relief to see both of them happy.

Even if it was with two Socs. Dally could be angry about that. But what would be the point? Those two did make them happy. Something they seemed to need after everything happened. Anyway it wasn't his decision who they dated. It was there's. At some point, he had to stop thinking they were little kids. They were young men now just like himself. Though they were admittedly a lot different from him. Perhaps that was for the best. Dally tried to picture himself and Sylvia like them. It didn't work. Oh well, he was different.

"So Carly I was thinking we could all go to the lake one day."

"The lake huh? That sounds fun."

"Yeah cheaper than the pool," he grinned.

"I love the lake, Johnny said enthusiastically.

"That does sound like fun," Cherry agreed.

"Alright, then how about tomorrow? We could go to the lake then Pony and I can cook for ya."

"That sounds good. Should be okay," Cherry said.

"Yeah sounds great," Carly agreed.

After the girls headed home Pony turned to Johnny.

"So ya know how to cook?"

"Not really."

"Well, I ain't so good either. Why did ya say we'd cook?"

"I thought it would be nice to do. Didn' think bout it before."

"Great now what do we cook?"

"Somethin' simple."

"Got a cookbook?"

"No, we gotta get one."

"We could ask Dar."

"We could but then we'd have to tell em about all this. Don't really want too."

"Well, we'd better find that cookbook then."

"You look nice Carly," Cherry complimented.

Carly looked at herself in the bright yellow bathing suit. It was a lot brighter than Cherry's black bikini.

"You sure? I don't know."

"Looks great. That's the cutest bikini I have ever seen."

Carly frowned supposing Cherry didn't need an attention-grabbing bikini when she was as beautiful as she was she could make the bikini. Carly pictured Bob fussing at her for wearing a bikini. He would have complained she was showing too much skin. Darn, she missed him a lot.

"You know Bob loved when I wore Bikini's." Cherry chuckled.

Carly smiled because of course, he'd want Cherry to show lots of skin.

"Funny I was just thinking how he didn't want me too."

"That was Bob being a typical boyfriend while being a typical protective older brother."

"He sure was great at both of them when he was sober."

"I should not have left him alone like that with his buddies. I didn't know where they were going sure. But I knew better than to think he wouldn't be looking for trouble that night. I cost him his life and nearly cost Johnny and Pony there's."

"I have to think if he got the chance to really know them he wouldn't have disliked them. He just looked at the Greaser label like most of them. "

"One day maybe they won't. For now, though they do. Wish they didn't but that's that. Any way you look great in that bathing suit. What do you think Johnny and Pony will look for us?"

Carly appreciated her trying to change the subject.

"I don't know. I hope it's good."

"I'm sure it will be."

The ladies were shocked when Johnny and Pony pulled up in Soda's truck. Johnny has gotten his license just for this occasion. The four of them piled into the truck and headed to the lake. The boys hadn't gotten to see the girls in their bathing suits before. They hadn't known they were in for a treat.

Johnny had never dared imagine a girl like that before. She may have considered herself plain but he thought she looked like a supermodel.

"Sorry I know it looks plain," she apologized.

"No, ya look amazing. Black is a great color on you. Heck, I think any color is."

"Thank you," she chuckled.

Pony may have thought about girls in bikinis but they never looked as good as Carly did. That bright bathing suit somehow made her beauty look even more amazing. If that were possible. She almost put the yellow color to shame with her beauty. And wow she looked great in a bikini.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks."

Just the four of them being together and swimming was so much fun. Cherry had her arms wrapped around Johnny as they kissed right in the middle of the lake. Something about it was absolutely amazing. Pony swam around as Carly held onto his back, the two laughing happily. The four of them got back on land to relax. It would be short lived.

"Well, what do we have here?"

They turned as three angry looking Greasers were staring at them menacingly. They weren't dressed for swimming so they must have spotted them from the road. Pony and Johnny didn't notice know them and Carly and Cherry certainly didn't. As they were swimming the boys didn't have time to put anything else own besides the dripping wet swim trunks they were wearing. They also didn't bring switch blade or any weapons. They stood in front of Cherry and Carly.

"You boys got yerself some nice looking broads."

The way the men looked Carly and Cherry up and down in their bikinis creeped them out. They had their arms over themselves in an attempt to cover their bodies.

"What yall want?" Pony asked.

"Just hanging around and we saw these nice looking girls. Wanted to know if we could have a turn with em."

"No thanks," Carly and Cherry both hissed.

It would have been funny had they not been in a dangerous situation.

"Feisty too I like it."

"Stay away from em they ain't interested," Johnny said.

"Who's to say that? You? You're a scrawny kid ya know that. Ya both are."

"Leave us alone," Carly said angrily.

"Make us."

He took a step forward and the boys stood their ground. Both looking around wildly for something they can use. Pony finally spotted a busted bottle a few feet away.

"Johnny," he said softly.

He moved carefully as the Greasers watched him None came after him as he headed for it. Johnny had moved to do his best to be in front of both girls. Pony bent down picking up the bottle and came back towards them. There still wasn't anything for Johnny but this was the best he had.

"It's like that then?" The Greaser said.

The three of them pulled out switchblades and Cherry sucked in a breath and Carly feared for her life. She could be joining Bob by the same weapon that killed him.

"Let's everyone calm down. No need for this," Cherry said in a calming voice.

She was doing her best to diffuse the situation. This didn't need to turn into a fight. These Greasers were not only dangerously armed but way bigger than Pony and Johnny. They outnumbered them by one and there was no way they could win.

"You should leave or maybe we should," Carly said trying to help.

"No can do dolls. We want to teach this two a lesson. And get to get to know you better.

They all stepped forward.

"Cherry, Carly run," Johnny said.

"What? We can't."

"Go get help," Pony said.

"But we can't."

"It's the safest option. We need help," Pony said.

"Be careful," They said.

The two girls bolted up the side of the lake through the trees.

"Get them!" One of the Greasers yelled.

Carly heard the cracking of twigs behind them and turned to see a Greaser coming after them.

"Cherry one of them is behind us!"

Cherry turned just as the Greaser grabbed Carly's foot.

"Cherry!"

As Carly kicked at him in the face Cherry forcefully pushed him back. He let go of her and tumbled down. Carly scrambled as Cherry helped her up. The Greaser cursed as he angrily started getting up and the two girls ran down the hot road burning their feet. They didn't know if he was still following them or not but they didn't turn around to look. They weren't sure where they were either.

"Keep going Cherry there's got to be somewhere we can go for help!"

Carly hoped they could find a police station but they were sure one wasn't in sight. They breathed deeply and their chests hurt but they couldn't stop. They knew Johnny and Pony could be dead right now.

"Carly it's a house!" Cherry yelled.

They saw a small white house come into a view. They made a B-line for it hoping the Greaser wasn't following them. They reached porch the nearly tripping as they climbed up the steps.

"I'll watch just knock!" Carly yelled.

She turned around looking wildly for the Greaser to come up the stairs but he was nowhere in sight. Cherry was knocking hide on the door wildly.

"Help help! We need help!"

The door opened in a hurry and Cherry almost hit the man in the face. He looked at them in shock. Surely wondering why two young girls wearing bikinis were knocking on their door in a panic.

"You have to help. These three guys were attacking our boyfriends,' she said in a panic."

"You two girls go in the house and call 911. I will go after them. Where are they?" He asked as he grabbed a shotgun from beside his chair.

Carly would wonder why it was there later. With a gun, he could stop them. She ran over to Cherry who was using the nearby phone and talking to the operator.

"The lake."

"Stay here."

She watched as he went out the door. She wanted to follow after him but knew she couldn't do much. She watched from the nearby window and Cherry joined her after speaking for a few minutes with the operator. They heard sirens and saw a police car go by followed by an ambulance.

"Oh I hope there alright," Carly said.

"I'm sure there fine."

After what seemed like forever the man headed back up his driveway.

"Are they okay?" Cherry asked when he came in.

"They had some injuries."

"What?" Carly said in a panic.

They could hear more sirens as another ambulance drove by.

"Only minor but there being taken to the hospital along with the other three men. I can drive you there."

"Oh thank you," they said happily.

They got in the car and he rushed them to the hospital. In hindsight, it was probably strange to see a middle aged man driving two soaking wet teenage girls in bathing suits but they didn't care. They were getting his seat wet but it would hopefully dry. Their t-shirts and flip flops were still at the lake. When they entered the parking lot the two girls ran into the hospital waiting room.

Everyone, there was looking at them in shock.

"Ladies I'm afraid you can't be in here dressed so inappropriately. Put some clothes on. "

"We don't care! Tell us where Pony and Johnny are now!" Carly yelled.

Something she never did.

"Carly Sheldon and Cherry Valance?"

The girls turned to see a doctor holding their t-shirts and flip flops.

"Yes," they said breathlessly.

"Johnny Cade and Ponyboy Curtis have bene checked out and bandaged. There staying the night just for observation to ensure they are fine. They seem to be and are both conscious. Their guardian Darrel Curtis has been called. There asking for you both. One of them also managed to grab these for you. So I suggest you put them on and go see them."

"Thank you, doctor," Cherry said smiling as Carly nodded.

"Yeah, thank you."

"No problem."

The girls looked around as all eyes were on them. They considered going to the bathroom to put the t-shirts on. Then they realized they were already being seen in bikinis and it wasn't much better than bras and underwear. The pulled their t-shirts over their heads and slid into their flip flops. They followed the doctor out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

Carly and Cherry stepped in the room carefully. They were grateful the boys were in the same room for now. Both Pony and Johnny were bandaged up but otherwise seemed okay. Cherry went to Johnny while Carly went to Pony.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked Pony.

"We're both fine promise."

At Pony's grin, Carly managed to smile.

"Are you sure?" Cherry asked Johnny.

"Yeah just fine. We was more worried about you."

"Well were perfectly fine," Cherry promised.

"We saw that guy climbing after you and weren't able to stop them."

"It's alright we got away from him."

"They didn't hurt you too bad did they?" Carly asked.

"Nah I did get stabbed only once-"

"You got stabbed! Oh no, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It wasn't deep or nothin'. I'm okay."

"Were you stabbed?" Cherry asked turning to Johnny.

"It wasn't deep neither."

"Johnny I'm so sorry. You've dealt with enough and shouldn't be dealing with that."

"I agree," Carly said nodding.

"We're just glad yer alright."

"Pony, Johnny!"

Darry and the rest of the gang rushed into the room but relaxed slightly at seeing them all okay. Carly and Cherry excused themselves to let them talk to the friends who were more like family, and in Pony's case were family. It was only upon exiting the room in search of a vending machine that they noticed how odd and horrible they must look. Their hair not completely dry was knotted and all over their heads. The t shirts were still soaking from being on their wet bodies.

Their cheeks flushed from the constant running coupled with the worry and panic they'd felt only moments ago. They were still a little jumpy after the danger they had faced earlier. Their chests were now fluttered with relief. They realized they could have lost Pony and Johnny or seen them critically hurt. They might have cried but figured they were just too stunned for that right now.

Who thought something like that would happen by just going swimming? The guys were tough but that may have been an act of God that got them away safely. Never did they expect guys to come after them like that. Typically guys would never lay hands on women and would excuse them from danger when fights began. This was by no means an exclusive rule so things did happen. Didn't mean they thought it might happen to them. They both wondered what their families would've have done had something happened.

Cherry was an only child and Carly didn't think they could cope with another child's death as she was now an only child as well. They didn't want to think of themselves existing without Pony and Johnny. What would the gang have done without them? That wasn't something they wanted to think about either. Thankfully they wouldn't have too because everything was okay.

Pony and Johnny were grateful the girls managed to get away. They didn't know if they would have been able to protect them or not. Seeing them safe and unharmed gave them a better outlook on the entire situation. They hadn't been injured badly, they were alive, and they had two beautiful girls worried over them. If this kept up they were going to feel special or something.

Carly and Cherry arrived back in the room and continued to chat with everyone. They seemed unable to leave the guys side and didn't put up a fuss when they asked them to sit on their beds. Neither girl wanted to leave the hospital but knew they needed to get home before their parents grew worried. So they reluctantly hugged and kissed their boyfriend's goodbye before leaving.

Pony and Johnny had assured the guys they could leave as well. After the nurse came to check on them for the night they relaxed.

"Hey Pony?"

"Yeah?"

"I was awful worried something coulda happened to em today."

"Yeah, I was too."

"Glad it didn't."

"Yeah me too."

"I really think Cherry is the one."

"Ya think?"

"When I thought I might die today I realized she was the one. She's gotta be."

"I thought the same thing bout Carly. I'm lucky to have er."

"I'm lucky to have Cherry too."

"Johnny let me help."

Johnny chuckled as Cherry tried to help him stand.

"Seriously it don't hurt that bad."

Pony and Carly chuckled from their place on the couch. Pony with his feet in Carly's lap. He had never had his feet rubbed before. Carly had no problem changing that. They smiled as Cherry walked Johnny to the bathroom. She'd been his greatest supporter to getting well.

"I could get used to this. Ya sure know how ta rub feet."

"Thank you but don't get used to it now. It's just until your better."

"Yeah getting there every day."

"Yes, you are."

"With your help course."

"You're brave you know. You both are."

"We was awful nervous actually. Worried bout ourselves but specially you and Cherry."

"If it weren't for you guys it could have been a lot worse. You're both heroes once again. Never think you aren't."

"You are heroes too. Ya called help that came and saved us. Coulda been lot worse."

"You were the ones in the most danger though. If you ask me you're the heroes.

"How bout we all be the hero's?"

"Only if you consider yourself the better hero."

"Never."

Meanwhile Cherry waited outside for Johnny to get done in the bathroom. A stab wound in his leg kept him in pain when he tried to walk. Johnny opened the door and smiled at Cherry.

"You will be walking without the limp in no time," she assured him.

"Hey, they said I might never walk when that piece of church fell on me so this ain't nothin'. "

"Piece of church," Cherry chuckled as they headed back to the living room.

"Dang I wish I had pretty ladies to take care of me," Twobit joked.

"What about Kathy?" Johnny asked.

"Shoot kid she and me break up all the time. Can be a hell cat too."

"Ya ain't seen, Sylvia. That little broad smacks me so much I've almost hit her. Good thing for her I don't."

Johnny grinned. He knew well Dally could never hit Sylvia. They didn't have the most stable relationship sure. They were joined together by the something. They could cheat on each other and keep running back together. Couldn't be that healthy. He didn't know how he would feel if Cherry was like that. Likewise, Pony wouldn't know what to do if Carly did that. Thankfully they didn't have to worry about that.

"Preciate ya taking care of me," Johnny said taking Cherry's hand. Both guys preferred to kiss their girlfriends in private. Cherry and Carly had no problems with this.

"Don't worry about it anytime."

"Car I preciate you doing it too. No one's done it since my mom."

"That's why I'm here to make sure you have someone who does."

"So we gotta do somethin' fun again soon. Not the lake though."

"Definitely not the lake," the girls said together.

"We can always go to the movies," Johnny suggested.

"Yeah, that and somethin' else."

"Give us some time and we can think about it. In the meantime, we can plan the movies when yall get well enough."

"Sounds good."

Not long after the guys fell asleep. The girls were convinced those two were the cutest things asleep. They shushed Twobit and Dally who were the only ones in the house so much that they decided to leave. Good because they needed to sleep in peace. They both deserved peace after what they'd been through. Cherry and Carly planned to make sure they did their best to ensure it. They wanted to make their whole lives as happy as possible.

"Do you love him more than Bob Cherry?"

They had been sitting in the kitchen talking quietly when the words came out. Cherry was surprised and Carly surprised she'd asked it.

"I don't know Carly I really don't. I love him a lot though. I will always love Bob but what I feel for Johnny feels stronger."

"I don't blame you for that. I didn't think I'd ever love anyone but I love Pony a great deal. He asked me to marry him tomorrow I would. Wouldn't matter how young we are or nothing. Not that he would do that but if he did."

"We get surprised by a lot of things. I never thought I would fall for Johnny like I have."

"Yeah never thought I would fall for Pony either. Life's full of surprises."

"Yeah, it is."

"We ain't gonna let em get away with it. Not those puny little greasers or those Soc chicks," The Greaser said angrily.

When they'd heard the sirens they'd retreated. They had no way of knowing those two guys would be that much of a challenge. These three never lost a fight and were used to causing all the trouble they wanted. Being stopped didn't sit well with them.

"We don't even know who they are."

"No but we know the names so might as well."

"We gotta find em. They gotta live here somewhere."

"We're gonna and when we do will kill those pipsqueaks and keep those girls for ourselves."

"Those girls were real pretty."

"Yeah, they sure were."

The four of them headed to the nightly double. It felt good for Pony and Johnny to be out and about again. Felt good for Carly and Cherry to see them out and about. They decided on a beach movie Cherry had heard was really good. Both Pony and Carly doubted it but would give it a chance. Johnny was just happy to do anything Cherry suggested. The beautiful redhead had him wrapped around her finger. He didn't really want it any other way, to be honest.

Cherry squeezed his hand and he grinned squeezing back. Carly had her arms wrapped around Pony's arm. People were staring at them but after facing danger they didn't really care. They could face anything. Come out stronger by facing it as well. That seemed to be a pattern with them and they were proud of it. They all seemed to be changing slightly for the better. They felt they had each other to thank for that. They got stronger and developed better outlooks on their lives in just a few days.

Life threatening situations apparently had the means to do that. They got their drinks and popcorn and settled down. They laughed and talked together for a few minutes.

"What do we have here?"

They all groaned as Amanda smirked at them.

"Go away Amanda we don't wanna see you!" Carly said in annoyance.

"Trust me I don't wanna see trash like you either."

Carly stood up ready to get into another fight with her. Cherry stopped her.

"Let's enjoy our night and not let her ruin it. "

"You're right," Carly said smiling at her before taking her seat and glaring at Amanda. She simply smirked at took her seat.

No longer bothered Carly put her head on Pony's shoulder. A move he was very happy about. He put his arm around her shoulders making her even more comfortable. Taking the cue Johnny did the same and Cherry beamed at him.

"Hey, guys!"

Cherry and Carly looked confused as Johnny and Pony groaned. Standing in front of them was Sylvia and Dally. It was surprising as Dally sometimes came to the movies usually to start trouble while Sylvia hated coming to the movies.

"Hey," Dally nodded to the girls before greeting Johnny and Pony with brotherly hugs.

"Boys these your girlfriends?" Sylvia asked in a loud snappy voice.

It reminded Carly of Amanda. Speaking of Amanda she had turned around in her seat and was watching with interest. Carly regretted not punching her earlier. She turned her attention away to focus on Sylvia.

"Yeah they are," Pony answered.

"Oh, how sweet. What are their names?"

"Ya can ask em," Johnny said surprising even himself. He was generally overly polite to Sylvia because of Dally.

"Fine what's your names?" She asked looking at them.

"I'm Carly."

"Oh, typical Soc name."

"And your Sylvia I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Oh, typical Greaser name."

She glared at Carly who smiled sweetly at her. She wasn't used to most girls talking to her like that.

"I'm Sherri but everyone calls me Cherry."

"Cherry yeah I believe I've heard of you. Soc girl all the way."

"You'd be surprised," Cherry replied back coolly.

Pony and Johnny were frowning from the aura of things happening around them while Dally smirked. He loved a good catfight.

"Really now?" Sylvia said mockingly.

"Yeah really," Cherry said.

"We're trying to enjoy the movies so if your gonna talk wait till it's over," Carly said.

"Maybe I want to talk now."

"Beat her up!" Amanda yelled from a few seats up.

"Shut up Amanda!" Carly yelled back. "Anyway, then you better hurry up."

"Make me."

"I will," Carly said standing up.

"How old are you kid?" Sylvia laughed.

"Old enough to kick your butt," she said not cursing for Cherry's benefit. She always was trying to get her to talk decent.

"She's fourteen," Cherry answered.

Sylvia threw back her head and laughed. It wasn't the laughter like she'd been doing. This was softer, happier even. Everyone looked at her in confusion. Johnny and Pony had never heard her laugh like this. Dally only heard her laugh like this every once in a while when they were alone.

"You girls got guts. I like it. Mind if we sit with you?"

The change in attitude was shocking and had the girls a little suspicious. They soon realized she was completely serious.

"Yeah sure," Cherry said smiling.

Carly nodded her head loving the fact Sylvia acknowledged how much guts she had. At least towards other women. Sylvia smiled and took the seat next to Pony and Dally followed.

"Ya never ask or I never do," Dally said to her

"No, but just this once cause these girls earned my respect."

Carly threw a smirk at Amanda who glared before turning around in her chair to the friends she was with. Pony and Johnny relaxed and for once everyone was quiet as they enjoyed the movie.

"That was dumb," Dally remarked and Sylvia hit him in the shoulder gently.

"Shut up. That was fun we should do it again," Sylvia said grinning.

Carly caught sight of Amanda glaring at her as she left with her Soc friends.

"What's with her?" Sylvia asked.

"She's basically my sworn enemy," Carly answered.

"Makes sense. Anyway, let's all do this again."

"You hate the movies," Dally deadpanned.

"Not when there's people to hang out with. Sandy, Evie, Soda, and Steve decided to go to the stupid football game again."

"I thought Sandy moved away?" Cherry asked.

She then frowned wondering if she should have asked.

"Oh it's a story," Pony sighed. "She did move away claiming she was pregnant. She really wasn't and turns out she wasn't even the one who sent the letter. Her parents were convinced she was out of control and made her move away. She confessed that to Evie and she invited her to live with her. She told that to Soda and he forgave her. So there working on it."

"Oh," Carly said thoughtfully.

She had yet to meet this Sandy and didn't even know who she was. For that matter, she wasn't sure who Evie was. She didn't know anyone but the gang. And she'd heard about Curly Shepherd though she didn't know who he was either. She didn't know a lot of people. She smiled not believing she was apparently new best friends with Sylvia. She wondered who else she would get to know later on. Could be anyone she decided and she was looking forward to it.


	8. Chapter 8

"I sure didn't know I'd be cooking for all of ya," Darry said as he sat heaping plates of spaghetti on the table. Somehow they'd managed to find enough seats to accommodate everyone at the table. Dally normally never brought Sylvia and Soda and Steve rarely brought Sandy and Evie. The brought them tonight and Twobit brought Kathy. Cherry and Carly were also here as well.

"Heck Darry why didn't you bring Paula?" Darry had been casually seeing a woman he worked in construction with. He didn't talk much about it and almost seemed embarrassed.

"Yeah well, she has kids to provide for. Can't expect her to bring em on short notice. Specially not with a house full of teenagers."

"Wasn't that long ago you was a teen Dal," Steve said chuckling.

"Yeah well, Paula is a divorced mom of two."

"Aint she yer age?" Twobit asked.

"Yeah, she got married at sixteen and was pregnant by seventeen. Divorced by nineteen." Carly enjoyed her spaghetti as she listened. She couldn't imagine being a young single mother of two children. She felt for this woman. She turned her attention beside her to Pony to see how he was doing. He was healing up nice as was Johnny. Cherry came over every day to watch over him.

She was clearly protective of him like she was of Pony. Since they almost lost them the desire to keep them safe increased tenfold. Carly wondered if any of these couples before her would be starting families one day. That was certainly a weird thought for some of them.

"Twobit get that out of my face!" Kathy said as Twobit put his spaghetti filled fork in her face. He just laughed and tried again. Carly looked over at Sandy who'd placed her head on Soda's shoulder. Boy did they make a cute couple. Carly wondered if she and Pony were looked at that way. As if he knew she was thinking about him Pony turned to her and smiled. She smiled back and Twobit smirked.

"So when ya lovebirds gonna get married?" Carly and Pony both blushed.

"Twobit we're fourteen," he protested.

"Yeah but people get married young all the time," Sylvia said chuckling.

"Their stupid too," Dally said earning him a glare from her.

"I don't know. I think it could be a really good thing," Soda said honestly.

"Yeah but so young? Who knows if it would last," Steve mused.

"True but a lot of girls are fall for it. Who wouldn't want to get married?" Evie said.

"That's true it's a very important milestone for girls and young women though, getting married just to be married isn't a good idea," Cherry said causing Johnny to look at her. Then again he looked every time she spoke. He just respected and loved her that much. Dang if he could only tell her the depths of it. He'd just stare at her beauty for now and hear her speak.

"So many girls seem to do that," Carly said joining the conversation.

"Nothing wrong with marriage but we gotta make sure it's the right person, Darry said. That got Pony thinking if Carly was that right person. He'd been listening to the conversation. They were too young to get married. Only fourteen. Dally wasn't even listening anymore as he focused on his food and Sylvia glared. Carly wondered if maybe Sylvia wanted marriage.

"How do ya know it's the right person? Ya ever really know?" Kathy wondered.

"Sometimes ya just know," Sandy said smiling. Johnny shifted beside Cherry. Did he just know? Being with Cherry was amazing. He could see himself married to Cherry and beginning a family. How? Maybe that was just in his dreams.

After supper that night they all hung out together on the porch save for Darry who cleaned up. Carly and Cherry excused themselves to go help. Darry insisted they didn't need him to help but they did anyway. As Carly helped with dishes she studied Darry and felt the need to ask him.

"Darry?"

"Yeah?"

"You think you would marry Paula?" The question caught him and Cherry off guard as they both looked at her.

"It's early yet. Why do ya ask?"

"Because she has kids. Could you raise kids that aren't yours?"

"Heck I've met em like once. I ain't against spending time with em but Paula hadn't asked."

"Do you know why that might be?"

"She's so devoted to em. She don't want em to get hurt or for me to think I'd be above em to her."

"She cares about them a lot."

"Course she does," Darry said grinning.

"She might be the girl for you if she cares about her family as much as you do." Darry smiled once more as Carly and Cherry had helped him finish up. The two girls returned back outside. Evie was relaxing on Steve's lap and Soda kept a hand around Sandy's shoulders. Dally and Sylvia were setting a little apart and Carly wondered what that was all about. She sat beside Pony and Cherry got beside Johnny.

Later that night the guys had a chance to talk to each other. For once there was no horseplay. They wanted to talk about their love lives. Something tough greasers like them never usually did.

"I think I might wanna see Paula more seriously if she wants that. Kids or no kids I like er a lot. I don't even hate the idea of kids. Their young but they're great kids. It'd almost like having a family of my own. Of kids I mean."

"I'm real confused about Kathy. At first, it was casual. Now I don't wanna see anyone but her. Don't know what I would do without er."

"I still wanna marry Sandy. Now after everything's happened," Soda confessed.

"It seems weird but I could see myself with Evie for a long time," Steve had said. With all those thoughts said allowed everyone had time to think. Dally stayed quiet but he had been aware Sylvia was unhappy with him. She'd never told him she liked the idea of marriage and he'd had no idea she did. He realized what Twobit said about Kathy applied to him with Sylvia. What would they do without each other? It was a good question to be asking really.

Johnny pictured Cherry's beautiful face once more. How could someone like him ever hope to be with someone like her long-term? It just wasn't realistic. He'd just have to enjoy the time he had with her. Only he didn't feel like he would ever be able to be okay with that ending. Pony found himself wondering if he'd ever be good enough for Carly. Perhaps she would always deserve someone better than him. She did only deserve the best.

Carly was laying in Bob's bedroom since her parents had fallen asleep. If her mother were awake she would have yelled at her as she never allowed anyone into his room since he'd died. She'd been mourning his loss a lot lately. She wondered if Cherry felt the same. She wished Bob could have seen some of the Greasers for what they really were. Pony loved her and she couldn't see Bob supporting that. It hurt her that he'd tried to hurt Pony. That he'd tried to hurt Johnny who loved Cherry.

"Carly, what are you doing?" She frowned as her mom peaked in the door with an angry reddening face.

"Just laying here mom."

"Get out. You know you're not allowed in here!"

"I just wanted to feel close to him. Is that so bad?"

"He never liked you in his room."

"He's my brother. Was he supposed to?"

"He was my son. If he didn't want you in here then you shouldn't be in here."

"Whatever," She said standing up and walking past her mom as she slammed the door shut. Her parents never seemed to realize she was suffering too. It was almost as if they didn't think she cared about him. But she did much more than they would ever know. It wasn't fair for them to assume anything.

"Watch the attitude young lady. I know you've been seen hanging around a bunch of boys lately. You weren't raised like that."

"I'm not doing anything wrong. There is nothing wrong with having friends of the opposite gender."

"Carly I know you better than that."

"You don't know anything about me and you didn't know Bob!"

"Don't you ever speak to me that way you ungrateful child. Go to your room I don't want to see you." She refused and walked out the door. She yelled after her daughter but she ignored her. Who knew where her dad was? It didn't matter really. She refused to stay in that house. She didn't want to bother Pony but really wanted to see him. She could go to Cherry's but she was likely asleep along with her parents. It was chilly as she walked down the street debating what to do.

She was startled as a man jumped out at her. She found herself staring down the barrel of a gun. It was as if time stood still. Not now. Even with the attack from the Greasers she'd been with Cherry and had Pony and Johnny ready to protect her. Here she was alone and she was scared. What could she do? She held her breath and took a tentative step back.

"Don't move another step," He threatened. She wanted to run but she knew she had best obey his demand. He was the one with the gun currently aimed at her. Carly didn't say a word. She wished she was back in the safety of her home even as horrible as it seemed sometimes.

"You got any money?"

"I don't have anything."

"You're lying."

"I'm not I'm only a kid." At fourteen she'd always considered herself mature. Now she was willing to use being fourteen as a reason to spare her.

"A kid huh? How old are you?"

"Fourteen." Should she have said she was younger?

"You say you don't have money."

"I don't."

"Not on you but your clothes tell me another story. Nice sweater and long flowing skirt. Your family has money."

"They aren't that rich."

"Oh but I think they are. You can't give me money yourself? That's fine but your parents are going to fork it over." He stepped forward wrapping his large arm around her head and put the gun to her head. Carly touched his arm in panic noticing just how much muscle this man he had. More than Pony or Bob. This was more like Darry.

"Wait don't."

"Shut up."

"Just let me go home and I'll get them to pay you whatever you need."

"Really now? Like they would do that just because I asked. But they will if they ever want to see their precious child again." He jerked her along still holding her in position with the gun threateningly against her. She hoped someone saw them.

"You can't do this. I'm only a child."

"On the contrary, I can and I am."

"Please let me go."

"Shut up."

"I promise I won't say a word and you will get your money I'll make sure of it."

"I am getting the money regardless."

"Please, I'm begging you let me go home."

"Shut up!" He said hitting her roughly in the back of her head with his gun knocking her out. Her body fell limply on the sidewalk and the man was relieved that at least she would shut up now. He put his gun away and picked her up carrying her to his car. He had planned on simply robbing her and not kidnapping her. When she hadn't had money he had to improvise. From there was born an even better plan. He could much more money now that he had a rich family's daughter.

Not knowing how long she'd be out he laid her on the ground quick enough to unlock his car trunk. Not planning on kidnapping her he hadn't gotten anything to tie her up with. She wouldn't be able to get out of the truck without him opening it. Once the trunk was open he quickly laid her in it and shut it. He needed to get out of town quickly. First, he needed to stop by the store.

Stopping by a grocery store he tried to quickly brainstorm some items he could use. He'd never kidnapped anyone before but with the opportunity, he currently had for money he wished he had. He quickly found some rope, tape and paper towels then some food. He paid for the items quickly and headed to his car. He stopped off on a side road and opened the trunk. To his relief, she was still unconscious. He used the rope to tie a paper towel to her face to blind fold her.

He then put some in her mouth while also taping it. She would know better than to talk when he told her to be quiet. He then tied her arms and legs together and was on his way to another part of Texas. He didn't want to go far so he could be close to get his money and return the girl. Meanwhile, Carly was now waking up realizing what had happened. She was beyond terrified. She couldn't see, move, or scream. She didn't know where she was. She tried freeing herself but was too exhausted and immobilized to do anything. She gave up and tried to focus on what she didn't even know was happening. She finally noticed the car stopping and jumped when the sound of the trunk opened.

She felt herself being grabbed and pulled out of the trunk. The man threw her over his shoulder and rushed her into his cabin. Pulling a chair from the kitchen table he untied her arms and she attempted to struggle. He quickly forced her to move and retied her to the chair.

"Listen to me very closely. You won't be harmed if you do exactly as I say. You will be home to your family soon but first I need my money. Hopefully, they haven't discovered you're gone yet. We're going to a payphone and you're going to tell them you've been kidnapped. This doesn't have to be unpleasant for you. If you behave you will have food and water. I might even take the blind fold and gag off. You will, unfortunately, have to remain tied up for the most part. Bathroom breaks will be a privilege which you will have to earn. Do you understand?"

Carly nodded her head and he took off her blind fold. She was grateful to see and stared at him. The then removed her gag and she immediately began to cough as she relished the fresh air. The man got a glass filled with water and put it to her mouth. She drank gratefully before getting into another brief coughing fit. Once she was done she looked up at him.

"Where are we?"

"None of your business."

"Are we still in Texas?"

"You don't need to know."

"It's some kind of cabin I can tell."

"You don't shut up and the gag is going back on." She closed her mouth.

"There good girl." He stood up Carly looked around. She couldn't think of a single way to escape. Her best bet was probably to wait it out and hope her parents got him the money he wanted. She thought of all her friends and especially Pony and Cherry. They couldn't know she was gone yet. Would she see them again?


	9. Chapter 9

**I would like to apologize to all my readers for my infrequent updates as well as grammatical errors. This message applies to many of my stories. Some of are finished some are not. I've tried this before but now I am in the process of rewriting several of my stories. I may not upload until I've finished them. I will be writing longer chapters, minimal grammatical errors hopefully, and overall better stories. I thank you for all your support and I do hope you'll stick around for my new and improved stories. Thank you so much!**


End file.
